I love you anyway
by CampbellE
Summary: AU - Naomi is a undercover cop trying to take down rich mob boss Rob Fitch. What happens when she starts to get feelings for her marks daughter ? What will happen when Emily finds out Naomi's true intentions? Will Emily be able to forgive Naomi for using her to get to her father?
1. The assignment

**A/N - I know I just started 'Light and dark' but I wanted to write this one too. I have the time so I figure why not. This story has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time now and I wanted to see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own skins**

* * *

" Campbell, get your ass in my office now! " My lieutenant yelled from the door to his office, walking back behind his desk waiting for me to follow.

" Fucksake, keep your vagina on " I mumbled neatly placing the file I was going over back on my desk and stood up walking toward where I was just summoned.

"Shut the fucking door, Campbell" He demanded as I reach inside his office.

" Yes, sir, Of course" I did as I was told already very used to his sour moods and then walked to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Tell me something, Campbell" he starts throwing down a file in front of my face that I recognized immediately. " How the fuck does this fucking fuckwit keep getting away ."

I was about to give him a respond when he cut me right off and answered his own question

" I'll fucking tell you how, he a clever little shit " He scoffed in disgust and then continued " He's always a step ahead of us isn't he?" another bitter laugh " he good at covering his tracks and cleaning up his mess before we can gather any fuckin' evidence against the slippery fucker."

" He's smart, boss, I'll give him that. But he'll mess up sooner or later and when that day comes we'll have him by the fucking balls" I assured him while he stood up and came around his desk perched at the edge of it unable to keep still, worked up over this case.

" Not fuckin' good enough, I want this shit behind bars yesterday" he began , scratching his bread, a tell tale sign he's thinking, and after a few moments he announces " I'm putting you on the case, You're going undercover."

"What?" I say confused, wondering if he finally found an in. " Unless you've got a way for me to get anywhere near him-"

" I do" he interrupts " I've had my guys do some research, learned all about him. He has a family, a family that he love dearly, that's our way in." He pauses to gauge my reaction

" His family? Where would I fit in? What would you have me do?" I inquired, wanting to know where he was going with this and what he had planed.

" Well, he has twins, two girls, your age actually, 23" he informs

" Okay" I drawled out the K

" The younger twin, she gay and I just tho-" I cut him off outraged

" You're having a fucking laugh, are you? " I shake my head in disbelief , he flinched

" Naomi, just hear me out, yeah? " he try to continue but I cut him off again

" NO! I know what you want, and i'm not comfortable doing that." I tell him firmly

" You hate injustice more than anyone I know, he needs to be behind bar" he states

" We can find another way, we can-" this time he cuts me off

" There is no other way, this is it, if we want it done, this is the way, please Naomi" he pleads which is a rarity so it has me debating with myself. I still don't like it, but his right, this seems like the best way.

"Okay, fucking fine" I said defeated

" Oh thank fuck for that" he breathed out relieved

We spend the rest of the time talking about the case, He inform me which twin I was to get in with. Where she goes, what she does, who she hangs out with ( which is mostly just her sister ) . I had to get her to like me so this information would be handy. A lot was on the line so I had to be on game.

" Alright, I think I have everything I need for now" I say when it been about 3 hours going over every detail and my eyes were start to droop and I still had things to do.

" Alright, get some rest, Campbell, you've quite a day ahead of you" he smiles looking pretty tired himself if the dark circles under his eyes were anything to go by.

" Yeah, goodnight Kieren, and tell my mother I said hi" she yawn walking towards the door, only turning around when she hears

" Why don't ya tell her yourself, girly" he gruffed

" Maybe I'd have time if my boss wasn't a bloody slave driver" she winked at him turning back around to leave but not before hearing his deep rich laugh.

* * *

On my way home I went over what I needed to know about the girl I was meant to 'use' in order to get near her father, the biggest mob boss in Bristol I'd ever had the honour of reading about in a great big file label Rob Fitch. I felt bad still, having to manipulate some poor girl just because he was untouchable and this seem to be the only way.

Here what I know about her.

Her name is Emily Fitch, she is 23 years old, has a identical twin named Katie and a brother named James. She's an elementary school teacher and apparently loves her job. She lives in a flat but often visits her family and has weekly dinners with them in their mansion and has a huge trust fund. And most importantly she single. Theres my in.

I'm going to go undercover which means I'm given a back story. Kieran and I decided that since I went to uni and studied law originally planning on making it my profession, but then made a last minute decision to be a cop instead,feeling i could do more there, we've made me a Lawyer for the job. I don't have to lie about much, just where I work and some of the people I hang out with, I'll have to do my best to make sure she doesn't find out who I am before i we've got enough evidence against her father.

I have to get her to trust me, even love me. She needs to want to invite me over to meet her family. I think this plan will work, it will get me closer than any cop ever been to Rob Fitch, if it works of course. I'm kinda hoping that Emily is a spoilt little rich brat, so to make it easier to use her. But from what i've heard, I doubt it.

I pull up to my house, parking my car right in front. Opening the door to my flat and turning on the light, locking the door behind me. I make my way to my bathroom, jump in the shower to release my stress of the day. Wrapping the towel around myself I enter my bedroom, where I see the bed made. ' aw that was nice of her ' I think to myself with a half smile. I turn the lamp on the nightstand on, noticing the a little note left for me.

_I had a wonderful time last night, call me ? -B _

And then her number written underneath, I take a deep breathe and then crumble the note. I'm not the relationship type and that's exactly what I told becky... or was it beth, I know it something B, anyway, That's what I told her last night and she seem okay with I took her home, had my wicked way with her and then headed to work the next morning. I'm always honest and I never lead people on, I make sure they always know my intention. And it works for me. Being committed to someone is too much work, plus I like my life style. Come home whenever I want, have a different girl every night. Never having to depend on anyone for anything. People always disappoint you down the line or you disappoint them either way its not worth it to me and it's not something I want

Which is another reason why I'm bricking this case. I've never been in a relationship, the closest i've come is fucking a girl multiple times. Which was nice I guess, you learn what they like and they learn what you like and then you pleasure each other better. But that's all it was, shagging, no feelings , no emotions, no declarations of love. Nothing, Just sweaty bodies rubbing up with one another. I don't know how to be someone's girlfriend, let alone fake it.

I get in to bed and decide to call it a night. Tomorrow is when I'm going to make my move, get to her. See what i'm working with. I tuck myself under the duvet, as my eyes being drooping. I'm asleep before I know it, the days work having render me exhausted.

* * *

I wake up to my alarm clock buzzing loudly, getting up to switch it off and tumbling out of bed to get prepared for today.I have to go to work for a meeting about the case. Than I have to come home and get ready for tonight.

Apparently a friend of both Emily and Katie are getting married in a week and there having a hen party for the bride to be. It's being held at a club called 'Antics' and Emily will be in attendance, this is where I decided to make my move. It won't seem like a set up and with the blinking lights and the flowing alcohol it her best bet and where she does her finest work. Pulling girls is what she does best, after her job of course.

After my meeting at work, where I was debrief of what I need to do and what I need to get out of this, I headed out to get ready for my night but first I took a little detour.

I arrive at the beaten front door and knock twice and waited for the person to answer. After a moment with no response I rolled my eyes and sigh "fuck sake " and began knocking very loudly and didn't stop until the door flew open and revealed a very hungover looking excuse for a best friend.

" NAOMIKLINS!" he wrapped his arms around me in one of his bear hug and drop me back down with a toothy grin with a spliff hanging from it " Where the fuck were ya last night " he asked as I flatten the wrinkles he made in my shirt.

" Sorry, Cookie,had to work late last night" I explained even though I already did last night in a text

" Oh right, yeah forgot" he nods probably just now remembering the text I sent.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, blondie" he asked finally

" I need a bit of a favor, Cook" I say as I walked pass him in to the flat and flop down on the sofa.

" Anything for ya , Naomio" He grins like a fool

" I have a undercover job, Cook. And I need you to come to "Antics" tonight with me. I'll give you my back story just in case and you go along with what I say and all that."

" Hell, yeah, sounds like it'd be fucking mental, Can I get a back story too?"

" You don't need one, Cook"

" But If you're getting one, I want one too" he whines

" fuck sake, cook, what are you five." a moment passes as he pleads with is eyes "Fine, but don't over do it"

" Yes! " he brings his fists in the air and then back down

" So what the job, Noams, what do ya need me ta do?" he questioned

" Basically I just need you to be a friend there so I don't look like I go to clubs on my own like a bloody loser" I chuckle and then continue " And maybe you can distract her sister for a bit while I make my move, apparently she a bossy controlling cow and I don't need any problems tonight" I finish with a deep breathe.

" Who's sister?" He asked confused, and I remember that I didn't even tell what I'm doing to night or who.

" Emily, the girl I have to bloody use to get to her father, who is a very bad man" I say trying to justify myself that I really do have to play an innocent girl to get to her not so innocent dad.

" Wow, man, by use you mean shag? " he curiously ask smiling at the idea.

" Probably, and date, like I need her to get invested enough to want me to meet her family, so I can take down her dad" I explain.

Cook howls his laughter and says through giggles " nice one, blondie"

" It's horrible, Cook " I correct him

" Is she mint?"

" I suppose, only seen pictures from afar thought"

" Nice" he laughs

" So you'll help" I ignore him

" Course I will, blondie, Cookies got your back" he smiles

" Thanks , mate, meet me at 'Antic' at 10 yeah" I confirm

" ya got it" he winks

Before I leave I quickly go over my story with him . When I'm sure he's got it all and won't fuck up I'm on my way home to prep for the big night.

* * *

I standing outside the club at around 10 and working up the strenght to go in. I take a deep breathe to prepare myself and step in to the heavy dark red lights, and the head pounding music. I'm in my environment and I feel pretty good or at least better than I did moments ago. I spot Cook right away at the bar. I come over to see four shots lined up on the table.

" Cook, what the fuck " I shout over the music royally pissed off

" Wha? " Cook looks at me confused as ever

" You can't get pissed, I need your bloody help you sodding idiot" I scolded narrowing my eyes at him, he laughs which only makes me more angry and says

" Relax, Noams, half are for you"

" No fucking way, I have a job to do"

" Yeah, to get in a girls pants and you know you're your most charming with a few drinks in ya" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. He's right I'm more relaxed when I've had a few but only a few I promised myself and take the shot in front of me.

" That's more like it, blondie" He howls and tips his to drink the shot.

" Already, Cookie, funs over, let's find our girls" I smirk feeling the tequila coursing my body giving me a much needed calm.

" Yes, ma'am" he salutes and we being to walk away from the bar in search of the part of the club the hen party is gathered .

" Oi, I see them" Cook screams in my ear noticing the a big table in the corner of the club, presents of naughty toys on spread out on the table and a woman sitting amongst the others sporting a bride to be crown vale on her head.

" Good, job Cookie" I pat his head " now we just need to find the girl " I state

" You said little redhead right?" Cook asked

" Yeah " I said distracted looking around for the women in question.

" Fucking hell, Noams, you never said they were twins"

"You see them?" I asked and looked in his direction

" Right at the end of the bar, mate"

I looked over to where they were talking to each other, casually drinking on their champagne glasses. It was a little dark so I couldn't make out their faces but by their hair alone I knew that it was them. This seem like a go time to approach, so I turn to Cook.

" Do you think you could get Katie to dance with you, so I could get to Emily?"

" Sure thing, which ones which?"

" Katies in the leopard print" I say remembering the countless picture of her wearing just that.

As I watched Cook go up to the girls, working his charm, I thought about my game plan. Maybe it would just be easier to get emily in bed and then work on her. But I thought better of that plan,' I need to date the girl proper, a 'real' relationship, I can't fuck this up.

She was knock out of her thought when she saw that Cook had got Katie to dance and now Emily was all on her own staring at the bottom of her glass, seemingly not having a good time.

This was it, time to make my move. I thought as I approached the Cherry redheaded girl.

* * *

**A/N - What do ya think? Will Naomi be able to charm the redhead? How can you resist those baby blues? I hope you liked this, let me know if you're into it. or if you're not!**


	2. The mark's daughter

**A/N - Hope you enjoy reading this one!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own skins**

* * *

She doesn't look up as I sit next to her, seemingly in her own world. Being right next to her I realize just how beautiful she truly is, with her silk cherry red hair that I just want to run my fingers through, or her adorable pouted lips that just look so kissable. I shake my head to rid me of these thoughts and focus on the game plan.

" Hello " I greet her , pulling her away from her own thoughts, she looks up and smiles shyly at me.

" Hi " She says softly in a irresistible sexy rasp.

I turn away from her to order a drink, feeling her gaze still on me.

" I'll have a pint, mate" I turn to emily, catching her eyes roaming up me until they land on my eyes, I smirk when she looks away quickly blushing and ask her " would you like another?" pointing to her drink

She nods quickly and I add it to my order while I hear her mutter a quick "thanks"

" I hope you don't mind me sitting here, you just looked rather lonely all by yourself, so I thought I'd stay with you for a while" I give her my best smile

" Did you, now? " she says as she raises her eyebrows at me, seeming more confident than she was a minute ago

" Indeed, It's sort of a duty, ya know." I say bating, in full charm mode now, waiting for her inevitable response

" What is?" she asks after a beat, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

" Keeping a pretty girl company, It's a responsibly I take very seriously" I smirk when I see her blushing and trying not to smile but failing miserably, she looks away and take a sip from her drink to compose herself.

" I bet you use that line on all the girls, and I bet it works doesn't it?" she looks me right in the eyes, intently, than smirks " Of course it does, with eyes like those, I bet you're quite the little charmer, am I right?" she asks

I'm a little taken back by her little speech, she goes from shy to confident in a blink of an eye. And she read me like a book, I'm impressed but a little scared if I'm honest. She staring at me with a challenging look in her eyes daring me to tell her she's wrong. So I don't.

" I do alright" I shrug looking her in the eyes

She bites her lip " Yeah, I'm sure you do " she looks me up and down, checking me out again. wow this girl is sexy, totally my type too, she seems to want me just as much as i want her, maybe I should ask her if she wants to get out of here and- wait no no no- not the plan, fuck i almost forgot what I was even doing here in the first place , I'm getting carried away, I need to pull myself together. I need some willpower for fuck sake, I can't want to just fuck every hot girl I see. ' come campbell, focus' I chaste myself.

" I'm Naomi" I hold out my hand introducing myself, trying to change the subject from my sex life.

"Emily" she rasps, taking my hand in hers gently and shaking, her hands are so soft against my own, i get lost in the feel of them.

I pull away quickly though because i have to stop getting distracted from the task. She smirks at me than, amused

" So Emily" I start, thinking of what to ask, I already know so much about her but she doesn't know i know so I end up asking " what do you do?"

She stares at me for quite sometime after that, eyes narrowing, Searching. Finally she breaks the silence

" Why are you asking me that?" her eyebrows are still narrow, but now they are questioning

I'm a little thrown by her question, not knowing what was wrong with mine. I mean isn't this how you get to know someone, and start to build a connection. I mean I know I'm not very social but i know the basic's, so when i respond, i'm just as confused as she seems to be.

" Isn't that how people get to know one another ?" I inquire

" Yeah, sure... I mean of course, I just..." she trails off

"What?"

" I thought you wanted something else?" she looks down, playing with her fingers.

" And whats that?" I bid, already knowing the answer

" A shag" she says quite bluntly

" Well on any other night you'd be right" I blurt out, hitting my self in the head mentally, when she looks up stunned, wide eyed.

" What's different? Why don't you wanna shag me?" she demands clearly offended and maybe even a little disappointed

" I didn't mean it like that!" I said rather quickly, trying to reassure her.

" Well, what did you mean?' she added a little calmer

" Just that... I don't know... I just wanted to talk to you, maybe get to know you a little bit, is that so horrible?" frustrated, sticking to the plan, no one night stand Tonight.

She looked at me for a long while, then said softly " No, it's not, it rather sweet actually" she pause for a second, then continued " I'm a school teacher, I teach elementary students"

Even though I already knew this information, I smiled thinking it was the cutest thing, and how it just seemed to fit her, now that I've met her.

" What about you, what do you do?" she wondered, intrigued

"I'm a lawyer" I state " Criminal Lawyer" I continued

" Wow" she smiled ,impressed.

Just as I was going to ask her another question, Cook and Katie return from the dance floor, dripping with sweat and seemingly more wasted.

"NAOMKINS!" Cook bellowed, putting an arm around my shoulder grinning from ear to ear, eyes glassy, pupil dilate, definably high.

" Cook" I say as a greeting annoyed, I ask him one thing, fuck sake.

" How do you two know each other?" Katie slurs, clearly jealous, I notice Emily's waiting for the answer along her sister, that's good new.

I go to answer but Cook beats me to it.

" Me and Naoms go way back in'nt that right , blondie?" he tightens his hold on my shoulder and continues " Best mate, me and her, we've got loads in common, including our taste in ladies" he waggles his eyebrows suggestive, looking between the twins.

" Cook, shut the fuck up, yeah?" I say, hoping he'd heed my advice and won't mess anything up " sorry about that, he's high as a kite" I direct at Emily, pulling Cooks arm off my shoulder. She gives me a half smile, and nods as if to say, it's fine.

" Who the fuck are you, by the way?" Katie rudely demands, I turn my attention toward her

"Naomi, please to meet you" I greet sarcastically

"Whatever, lets go Ems, Vanessa's probably wondering why her bridesmaid's ditched her hen party" she pulls on her sister's arm to get her to follow, turns towards Cook and winks" call me, babes"

" Sure thing, sugar tits" Cook pops his pelvis in and out as I shake my head

" One sec, Kate" Emily says still looking at me since we got interrupted, than quick glance to her sister when she didn't budge " I 'll be right there, yeah?"

" Fine but like, hurry the fuck up" Katie huffs and turn to walk towards her friends.

Emily turns back toward me and is about to say something until she notices Cook is still there, drinking off what rest of their drinks. So I turn to Cook.

" Do you mind, mate?" when he doesn't seem to take the hint, I give him a shove " go on, now...I'll meet you out side, will share a cab, okay?

" Yeah yeah, alright" he finally leave us alone

I watched him leave and then turned back to Emily, she was smiling shyly and playing with her hands, looking somewhat unsure of herself. She was about to speak when I blurted out

" Would you like to go out with me?" I watched as her whole face lit up and she smile the widest i've seen yet, seemingly please, even delighted by the offer.

" I'd love to" she answer still smiling

We exchanged numbers and said our goodnights but not before the redhead reach up and placed a delicate kiss on my cheek, shooting a spark through my body and hers too, if the fact that she pulled away quickly and stared intensely in to my eyes for a good moment before smiling shyly, and returning to the hen party. Having the redheads number meant that the plan was now in motion and she's one step closer to taking down Rob Fitch. She decided to ignore the butterflies in her stomach though, probably just nerves, she told herself.

* * *

It's been about a week since meeting Emily and I still haven't called her about the date we agree to. Not knowing relationship protocol, and seeing as though Cook is the only friend I have, I ended up asking him how long to wait before you call when you get a girls number. He told me a week is a solid number, because you don't want to come off as desperate and scare them away. It really seemed like good advice at the time but after finally making the call, it seems a week may have been a bit too long.

_"Hello?"_

" Hi, it's me Naomi"

"_Ah, is this the same Naomi who asked me on a date, but then waited a whole week to call me" the redhead harshly pointed out_

" Oh shit, i'm sorry Emily, just, can I explain, it really isn't all my fault_" I begged _

_" I'm listening" she say calmly, underlying anger_

_"_ I don't really 'date' much and I don't really know what the do and don't are, ya know? So I asked Cook of all people how long to wait to call you, and he said a week" I take a deep breath and continue " I wanted to call you earlier but he said I'd seem_ desperate, _I really am sorry."

I hear a deep sigh at the end of the phone

" _I thought you'd changed your mind, about the date that is" _She said sadly and it made my heart hurt a little

" I definably haven't" I reassure her " That's why I called, I wanna take you out to dinner, that is if I haven't messed it up" I said worried I have.

"_No, I think I can forgive you just this once, but don't get use to it, alright?" _she joked

" Yes, ma'am"I said ,she giggled " When are you free?" I asked

" _Tomorrow_ " she answer quickly and then a little calmer " _I'm free tomorrow, if you're up to it_"

" Tomorrows perfect" I smiled at her eagerness " Text me your address, I'll pick you up at 8?"

" _8 is perfect, i'll see you soon_" she sounds like she smiling

" Yeah, see you"

" _Bye, Naom_i"

" Bye , Emily"

And with that I hangs up, I realized I was really looking forward to this date, and that wasn't part of the plan. It's just Emily seem like such a good person, it doesn't make sense how you can a have a dad like Rob Fitch and end up like that. Granted I don't know her that well, I just feel it, ya know?

I decided to take Emily to a fancy restaurant, four star, top shelf place. I want to impressive her and seeing as she grew up rich, I thought she would feel right at home. I'm hoping all goes well and I can get to know her, and she can get to know some of me? And if it does happen to go well, I'm one step closer to her father.

I'm just hoping that I can stick to the plan and not get too wrapped up. If I end up invested in her, I won't be able to do my job probably, and that can't happen. I need to get my head in the game, I need to stop wondering how her lips taste, or how her body would feel underneath mine, these thoughts are going to get me in trouble. I can't just jump in to bed with her, not yet.

I want it to be right, like proper. She has to feel special, like she the only person I want in the world . She'll be head over heals then and we'll be on course to meet the parents, I just know I can keep my cool, and keep her at a distance. For the sake of my job, and my sanity.

I've done it a hundred times before, shut out my feelings. Ignore them to the point they don't exist anymore. I'll go in to this date the same way I'll leave it, detached. I can do that, I know I can.

So with that thought, I send out a quick text to Kerian of my progress . He returns with a " good job, girly" I throw my phone on my couch and head for my bedroom, disrobe and climb into bed. Tomorrow is make or break and I'm gonna need my sleep. It's not every day Naomi Campbell goes on a date, if ever, and she finally realizes shes bricking it. That's right, smooth as nails, ladies lady Campbell, is afraid of a girl, friad of the girl not liking her, and with a hit to the stomach she realizes it not just because of the case. She's really wants Emily to like her, there's just something about her, she's different than the girl Naomi usually goes for, she much better.

Naomi puts that on the back burner, there's nothing she can do about that now is there.

She goes to sleep that night, dreams of red and brown.

Tomorrow's the big night, and she's as ready as she'll ever be.

* * *

**A/N - Who's ready for date night? Naomi seems to be bricking it, I wonder if she can keep up her charm or maybe the nerves get to her a bit, maybe Emily will think it's adorable. - We'll see next time... Again I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought! Let me know if you liked it! Let me know it you hated it! Maybe even guess what you think might happen to come! Thank you for those who are reading, I really do appreciate it. :) **


	3. The first date

**A/N - Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own skins**

* * *

I thought a night's sleep would do me good and take away some of the stress and anxiety I was having. But as I was woken up by the alarm, I realize I was even more nervous than yesterday. Today was my date with Emily and I was bricking it. This date depend on dates to come, if it goes terribly then i'm fucked. I need this to go well, and i'm under loads of pressure.

I roll out of bed, and go into the kitchen to make myself some coffee, trying to take my mind off tonight. I start reading the paper when my doorbell goes. Looking at the time, I see it is a little after 10. Seeing as though I wasn't expecting anyone, I get up and walks to the door looking through the eye hole . I let out a huge sigh and open the door.

" Hey babes " She greets with a big smile and a brown bag, she holds it up and continues " thought you'd be hungry, I know how you never have anything to eat but frozen pizzas, so I brought muffins."

" thanks" I say moving aside as she lets herself in, as she passing me she places a chaste kiss on my lips, she walks over to the kitchen table and rests the bag full of muffins on it. She then walks towards me slowly and puts her arms on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck.

" I missed you." she whispers, I wait a moment

" Lauren...you can't keep doing this" I say gently, feeling bad

Lauren is one of the few girls I've slept with multiple time, where sort of friend-with benefit, even though were not really friends. I guess you can call her my booty call. I met her at a club, and I noticed her right away, her wavy brown hair and her dark green eyes drew me in, and by the end of the night I had her every which way. I did my usual, leave before they wake up routine, saves from the awkwardness of saying " well, it's been fun" and gets the job done just as well.

Long story short, I saw her in the club a few days later and we just decided to go for it again, I mean why not. The sex was great, what would be so bad about a repeat performance. Well this was it, she'd got attached. I made it clear to her that it wasn't for me, and that I don't do relationships. After a few days of not seeing her, she said she was fine with just shagging, no strings attach, so we've been sleeping together from time to time since. And I liked it because it saves me from going to club and going through the motions just to pull, having a shag on hand is very handy. Though I know she likes it for an entirely different reason.

" I'm not doing anything, Naomi" she pulls away roughly " I just wanted to see you, is that so horrible" there's a break in her voice

"Lauren, we've talked about this" I say calmly not wanted to upset her anymore

" Right" she says harshly "just shagging, I know" she takes off her shirt angrily revealing a sexy black bra" Well, I want a shag now" she spits

" Lauren..." I trail off shaking my head

" It's hardly fair that you control when and where we fuck" she getting worked up , clearly upset "whenever the mood hits you and you're to lazy to put an effort in, you give me a call, because good old lauren's always at your beck and call." tears brim her eye, words cracking " yeah, well fuck you, it's my turn, and I want a shag right now"

She moved toward me and crashes our lips together roughy, I let her kiss me for a moment and than pull her back by her shoulder just as roughly.

" Stop" I shout getting frustrated, looking in to her angry eyes " I'm don't want to, alright." I say a little softer

" Why not? " she whisper, anger replaced with sadness in a blink" Why don't you want me?"

" It's not that I don't want you, it's that I don't want a relationship, We've been over this Lauren" I say gently

" Right, yeah" She pulls away from my grip, wiping her eyes, defeated. " Well, I should get going"

" Lauren..." I try to comfort

" No, it okay, you've been honest from the start " she picks up her shirt from where she flung it somewhere on the couch, turns back around " if anyones to blame it's me, I knew what I was getting myself in to." She puts her shirt over her head and runs her hands over it trying to straighten the wrinkles " I just thought... " She trail off " It doesn't matter, I'm gonna go" she walks to the door and opens it turning around before she walks out " enjoy the muffins" she forces a smile and leaves.

Naomi feels terrible, doesn't like hurting people if she could help it. But this wasn't her fault, she knows that.

She goes to the table picking out one of the muffins, taking a big bite ' oh, banana, my favorite' and she sits and continues to read the paper.

* * *

I wasted half my day lounging about,watching tv, as I usually do on my days off, except it isn't my day off, I am very much in fact working today. I have my date with Emily tonight and soon i'm going to have to get ready.

Showered and dressed to impressed, wearing black skinny jeans that show off my arse, and a white see-through blouse, which reveals my blacked laced bra underneath, I'm out the door. I drive looking for the address Emily texted me last night, and get a little lost before I find my way, standing in front of a very expensive looking complex apartment.

I walk up to the complex, and the door man hold the door open for me. I walk passed him and smile my thanks. I take the elevator to the 15th floor and walk down the hall until I find her room, 141b. I knock twice and wait.

" Just a minute! " she shouts to be heard through the door.

" Take your time !" I shout back, running my hands through my hair, nervous habit

A moment later and she flings open the door, with the most adorable smile on her face, seemingly very happy to see me. And oh my god, does she look beautiful, dressed in a form fitting black dress, just below the knees, with her hair tied up, exposing her delicious neck, and she wearing dark red lipstick that matches her hair with black eyeliner to top it off. Emily is quite a sight for sore eyes.

"Hi" The redhead rasped softly

" Hi... Emily... you look... fuck sake... you look absolutely stunning" I stutter, in awe of the goddess in front of me

Emily looks down at her feet than back up, blushing, smiling shyly.

" Thanks " she says and then returns the complainant sincerely " you look gorgeous "

" I try" I joke, rewarded with a giggle from Emily

" Will you come in for a second, I just need a couple of more minutes to get ready" she usher me in

" Sure, yeah, take all the time you need" I smile and walk in " holy fuck " I whispers when I get a look at just how rich Emily must be to afford this place " Nice digs, maybe I should be a teacher" I joke, playing dumb, Emily sighs.

" My dad bought it for me, says he doesn't want his baby girl to have to leave in a shit hole after I showed him the original flat I was going to pursue" she finish, shrugging

" What does your dad do? I mean that he can afford such a place" I ask, knowing exactly how he makes his money.

Emily seemed to stiffen at the question and quickly started playing with her hands, nervous habit perhaps.

"He a... owns many gyms all over" she answer quickly and then " I'm gonna go get ready and than we can head out, okay ?" she took off before I could answer.

She wasn't completely lying , Rob did own gyms all over, it was his cover.

I sit down on the couch waiting for her to finish up so we could leave, flipping through a magazine I find on the coffee table. I turn my head a bit and something catches my eyes, so I move to the edge of the couch and reach for the frame that is resting on the lamp table. I look at it for a while, just smiling. It's a picture of Emily with a group of little kids all huddled around her. She has the biggest smile on her face, it's so endearing, Emily must really enjoy working with these kids and that is just adorable.

She still smiling when Emily comes walking in to the room she hears her before she see her

" That was taken on a trip to the gardens, they had such a fun time, so did I" She informs, smiling thoughtfully.

" Yeah, I could tell by the picture" I smile, putting it back on the table and stand up. " you ready to go, Miss fitch" I wink at her, as she giggles.

" Absolutely" She smiles, leading the way out.

* * *

" Naomi, no... This is way too expensive" she protests when she sees where I've brought her, she must have been here before because she know the prices by heart " a salad alone is $25, and the portions are only enough for mini people "

" So you'll be satisfied " I joke at her size and get reward with a playful backhand to my stomach " jeez, I'm only kidding" I continued " Look, I just wanted to take you to a nice place, I wanted it to be special, so please let me do that." I pout

She tried to hide her smile, obviously pleased with my answer, finally says

" Alright than, but I'm paying half" she demands, playfully, giving me a little shove as we make our way in.

" No way Emily, you're paying for all of it " I laugh, when she gives me another shove this one a bit harder.

" watch it, Campbell" she says, amused " Otherwise you won't be getting lucky tonight"

I stop dead in my tracks, staring gobsmacked at her. She's laughing hard at me, clearly very happy by my response.

" Fancy restaurant, Naomi... The rules are clear, I have to put out " I can tell she's joking now, so I smirk at her.

" Very funny, Fitch" I say, as we enter the restaurant " very funny"

Were seated right away, and brought menus, I see how right she was about the prices $95 for steak and mash potatoes ' fuck sake' Emily orders the penne vodka and red wine, and I order a hamburger and fries with a coke, getting an amused look for both the waiter and Emily. As you can see i'm not a fine diner.

" So you've been here before?" I ask when the waiter leaves to place our order.

" Once or twice with my sister, she loves this place" she says, casually. " Have you ever been here before tonight" she asks

" Nope, i'm more of a beer and frozen pizza girl, myself" I say, smiling she bites her lips

" I like that about you" She says, with a smile " Plus, I would have been just as happy if beer and frozen pizza was on the menu for this evening, just so you know" she say, sincerely. I smile wide.

" Good to know" I say, still smiling.

" So Naomi, tell me about yourself" she said, curiously, intent on learning about me, but of course I can't be 100% honest but that doesn't mean I have to lie completely, so I tell her what I think she'd want to know, leaving out on some details, like I'm a cop trying to get to your father through you, but those are just minor details, right ?

" Um.. I'm 23, I practice Criminal law, the people i'm closest with are my mother, Gina and my best mate Cook. I work a lot, and I hate injustice, which is of course why I became a co-" I slip a bit and pass it as a cough and finish " Lawyer, which is why I became a lawyer" I repeat hoping it was smooth enough for her not to notice. " what about you? " I deflect.

She smiled and nodded

" I'm Emily, I'm 23 as well, you already know what I do, and I'm close with my whole family really, we all get along pretty well " she shrugs, "but katie is my best friend" She smiles, then rolled her eyes when a thought came to her." she a bit overprotective though... if you hurt me, you better watch out" she joking, but it doesn't stop me coughing on my drink.

" Really?" I ask, the redhead nods " well I'll be sure not to hurt you then, won't I ?" you force a smile knowing that you will end up hurting her no matter what, maybe even breaking her heart, but you abort that train of thought when she says cheekily

" That's all I ask "she said smirking

After that we ended up talking about everything and nothing all at once. We share a dessert and fed each other all couple like, it's nice, it's different from what i'm used to, but I like it.

I pull up, just outside her complex, and park right in front. Emily is already looking at me when I turn to her, she gazing at me with uncertainty, like she wants to ask me something but is scare of my answer, so instead she says.

" I had a wonderful time tonight " She smiling, shyly but it quickly turn into a smirk. " Though I wish you would have let me pay some" I chuckle

" I asked you out remember, it's a rule that the asker pays" I defend and than add " and I had a great time too." I smile

She looks uncertain again and just when i'm about to ask her what's the matter she finally speaks ...

" Would you like to come up? " She speaks softly, biting her lip gently, nervous

I think about it for a second, and though i'm extremely tempted, wanting nothing more than to rip her clothes off and shag her well into the morning, I realize that I shouldn't, and that I need to do this right, so I reach over and gently take her face into my hands stroking her cheek with my thumb. She closes her eyes at the gesture and lean in to me and sighs dreamily . I take this opportunity to move in a little bit more a gentle caress my lips against hers. I pull back, her eyes remain shut, until I say her name softy.

" hmm?" she answers, opening her eyes, I noticed there a little glazed over, like she's in a dazes, it makes my stomach flutter that I already have this effect on her after just one date.

" I would love nothing more than to come up, but I honestly don't think I'd be able to control myself around you, and I don't want to rush this, okay? I wanna do this proper, you know. I think you're really something special and I would hate to screw that up just for a shag." I surprise myself with that little speech, it wasn't part of any plan it was sincere and that was not good, not at all.

She just stared at me for a long moment, with such intensity. After that she smiled in awe at me. And shakes her head.

" That is the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me" she says, smiling softly at me.

" I find that hard to believe, Emily Fitch" I say, sincerely, looking her right in the eyes

Before I know it, she's crashing are lips together, kissing me so passionately, my stomach flipped as I couldn't help but respond. She pulls back, leaning her forehead on mine, breathing heavy.

" You're going to drive me crazy, you charming bastard" she sigh, chuckling softly.

" Is that a bad thing?" I ask, smiling

" No, just as long as you stick around" she said, smirking, but i could tell she wanted conformation.

" I'm not going anywhere" i say, giving it to her

I lean in one last time, pecking her lip gently, barely touching

" Goodnight, Emily" i say, pulling away

" Good night, Naomi" she rasps, looking me in the eyes, than she turns to open the door and step out.

" you'll call me right" she add, small smile gracing her lips.

" Of course" I nod, returning her smile

She smiles even bigger, and starts walking to her complex. I watch her go, making sure she gets in safe, but before she inside, she turns to see if your still there, and even from here, I see her whole face light up as she gives a cute little waves and finally enters.

And with a punch to your gut, you realize you miss her already, and with that you drive away with one though in your head.

' I'm fucked '

* * *

**A/N - I hoped you enjoyed this one ! Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
